


455. Mother's prayer

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [50]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Implied Jessamine/Corvo - Freeform, Mentions of Corvo and Emily, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: It had been a rough day. Jessamine glanced at the cup on her desk, then took another gulp from the bottle itself, the burning taste of the alcohol quickly making its way down her throat. At least her hands had stopped shaking. At least Emily was safe in her room, with Corvo reading her a bedtime story as demanded.





	455. Mother's prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kecchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/gifts).



It had been a rough day. Jessamine glanced at the cup on her desk, then took another gulp from the bottle itself, the burning taste of the alcohol quickly making its way down her throat. At least her hands had stopped shaking. At least Emily was safe in her room, with Corvo reading her a bedtime story as demanded.

She had been so close to lose what mattered most to her. It could never happen again, never. If Emily disappeared Jessamine wouldn't be able to recover, she knew that know. If Corvo hadn't been there...

But he had, and Jessamine knew that with him by their side no one would be able to get to either her or her daughter. The problem was that even Corvo, amazing as he was, was only one man. He couldn't stay by both their sides, and he couldn't keep watch every hour of every day. There would always be moments where either Jessamine or Emily was guarded by someone else, or entirely unguarded.

The thought brought a tightness to her throat, and Jessamine drank again. To force away the helpless tears. To remove the frustration. To forget.

Her eyes caught on the audiograph, and she considered. Jessamine was the Empress, and as such most assassinations were directed towards her. One day one of the assailants might succeed, no matter whether Corvo is there or not. One day, she will be dead, and leave Emily behind.

The thought ached, and Jessamine couldn't force away the tears, not entirely. She didn't fear death, or whatever else might happen to her. She only wanted her daughter to be safe and happy. She wanted, needed, Emily to still be able to smile after she had passed. And Corvo, dear, beloved Corvo...

With a sigh Jessamine put the bottle on the desk and took a deep breath, focusing her thoughts. In a few days' time Corvo would be on his way, to seek aid and a solution to the plague that tormented their city. It would be hard to send him away, even harder after the day's attempted kidnapping, but she had no choice. Once he was back she would make sure they had the evening free, and then they would sneak into this room and rest, and she would let him and his closeness ease her fears. There was nothing that made her feel as comforted like simply having him near.

The thought burned into her, and she got up from her chair. He should still be in Emily's room, watching over her. And Jessamine needed to see him, needed to see the both of them. Only then could her heart be at ease.


End file.
